Is there LOVE in arranged Marriages?
by meloni
Summary: Lily is being forced to marry James Potter. can she survive the marriage? if you want to find then read my story!


**hello! this is my first lily/james fanfiction, so please be nice to me! and do review! A big thanx to my BETA surely-not-i!**

Chapter – 1

Finding out!

Lily woke up one day, 2 weeks before school started. When she got up to get ready, she remembered her dad mentioning that they were having some guests today. Lily was a very attractive girl, who had beautiful red hair and emerald eyes that never lost the twinkle in them. Lily was no ordinary girl; she was a witch in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Deciding to wear a knee length black skirt and dark green tank top, she left her hair down and joined family for breakfast.

"Good morning dad!" Lily said as she sat down on a chair and helped herself to some bacon and orange juice.

Lily lived with only her dad. Her mother died just two years after Lily was born. Tom Evans served as both her mother and father figure. He worked in a big oil company, and they were pretty well off financially. She loved her dad very much, and he never made her feel lonely not having a mother. He was delighted and proud when Lily got the letter to go to Hogwarts.

After few minutes, Lily's older sister Petunia came down. She was 19 years old, with blonde hair and blue eyes .Lily always privately thought she had a horse-like face and was too skinny, and wondered how Petunia was engaged to that horrid man called Vernon Dursley. Their marriage was going to take place during Christmas, and Lily knew that she was going love the day Petunia would leave to go live with her husband. Petunia treated Lily badly, but Lily never told her dad about this because she thought that he had enough responsibility already.

Just as they finished breakfast, they heard a loud noise from their living room. Rushing to the room in question, they saw three people emerge from the chimney.

Lily nearly fainted when she saw who it was. "YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" Lily screamed this, earning some odd glances for this uncharacteristic behavior.

"I am very delighted to see you too Lily, my flower!", grinned James Potter.

James Potter was the one person she hated. Dressed in dark blue jeans and a white shirt, he had untamed black hair and blue eyes that flashed from behind black-rimmed glasses. That, along with a cocky smile, caused all the girls fall for him back at school. All the girls, that is, but Lily. A seventh year, he'd never stopped asking her out, even though she had been turning him down since fourth year. It irritated her to no end, and she was enjoying her summer without him very well; at least, up until now.

"I must apologize for my daughter's behavior." Mr. Evans said this with an apologetic smile, slanting a glance at Lily. "It is very nice to have you over." There were two other people standing behind James. The man looked like older version of James, with the same messy black hair and glasses.

Instead of his sons blue eyes however, he had piercing light gray ones. The woman next to him had light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Surmising that these must be James' parents, Lily cringed a bit about her earlier outburst.

"Oh, don't worry, I am sure Miss Evans was just surprised," Mrs. Potter said kindly.

"Why don't we sit down and have something to drink? Lily, will you bring them something?" Mr. Evans asked and then led the Potters to the couches.

Lily went to the kitchen and hurriedly prepared some lemonade for the guests. She was dying to know why the Potters were in her house unnecessarily, and could hear hushed tones from the living room. After arranging six glasses neatly on a tray, Lily went back to the living room to give everyone their drinks. When she entered the room, everyone stopped talking.

Wondering why, she handed out the drinks, and turning to her father, politely asked, "So, what brings the Potters here?"

Her dad opened his mouth to answer and then stopped. Closing his eyes, he took a

deep breath, and blurted out, "They are here to discuss your marriage with their son."

Lily choked on her drink and then started laughing, "Oh dad, you got me there! That was a good one!"

During this whole conversation, the Potters stayed silent. But now, Mrs. Potter spoke. "No Lily, this is no joke. You are to wed James in a week."

She looked at James who just stood with his hands folded, staring out the window and deliberately avoiding her

glance. Petunia smirked at Lily, who was too stunned to respond. Lily turned to her dad with a mixture of shock and betrayal evident on her face. She could not believe that her father planned her whole future without even consulting her.

Still in her state of shock, she just had one question in her heart.

"Why?"

"Lily, sweetheart, listen to me. This is for your own good. You know that I won't

always be here, and what would happen to you? I want you safe. I want to be sure that you will always have a place to stay and someone to take care of you. I really think that this is the best choice." Her dad explained, still not meeting her eyes.

Lily just sat there listening to her dad. She understood his feelings, but…

"Lily, you don't have to worry. My son will be the best husband a girl could get. He is kind, intelligent, and handsome. We will be there as well to look after you. And you can always come to visit your dad," said Mr. Potter

reassuringly.

"But dad-" Lily began, but she was cut off by her father.

"Please Lily, understand that this is for your own good." Her father grabbed her hands and finally looked into her eyes, where she could see pleading.

"Fine, I will do this, for your sake" Lily haltingly replied, dropping her fathers hands and running from the room so they would not see her tears, hearing Petunia's snickers in her hears as she went.

After Lily left, the parents kept talking. James remained silent throughout the entire conversation thinking it would be better if he kept his mouth shut and wondering if he should try to go after Lily. He never got his chance, though; when he saw his parents stand to leave.

"We will send one of the magical companies to move your daughter's things to our

Manor. Tom, could you please inform her that the wedding is taking place in the manor? Her wedding gown would be sent to her tomorrow by Madame Malkin's workers."

After saying their goodbye, the Potters left the Evan's residence, leaving behind Tom Evans, who just sat with his head in his hands.

** please review! and i will try to update real soon with the second chapter!>**

**Meloni**


End file.
